Romance In The Restaurant
by midnight petals
Summary: He was a famous Rock star, actor! And she was? All he knew at the beginning was that she was a restaurant owner! When truth unravels, will she end up being his source of entertainment? Or will she be something more? Will he decide to get serious when she walks into his life unintentionally? Main pairing :- SasuSaku Minor :- NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina. Please R&R :-)
1. The nerve of her to insult

**This is my third long story!**

**I am very glad about the support I am**

**receiving for my other two stories.**

**And I do hope I'll receive your continued support**

**for this story till the end! **

**Now scroll down and read! :D **

* * *

"I LOVE YOU ALL!"

"YOU ARE ALL I NEED IN LIFE!"

"YOU ARE FREAKING AMAZING!"

"THAT SEXY VOICE!"

"I WOULD DIE FOR YOU IF YOU ASKED ME TO"

"PLEASE MARRY ME"

"MEET MY PARENTS"

"ASK ME OUT ON A DATE"

Wondering why these people are screaming? Take a freaking guess! Can't? Well these people were at a concert and they were going nut crazy! Why? because there were four handsome young men singing and playing the instruments in all their eternal glory!

Each of them hot and sexy and handsome in their own way!

"WOWWWWW!"

"AWWWWWWWW"

"FUCKING AWESOME"

"NEJI-KUN! YOU ARE AMAZING!"

"SHIKA-KUN! YOU WERE AWESOME!"

"NARUTO-KUN THAT WAS HOT!"

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU WERE SO MAGNIFICENT"

"ONCE MORE"

"ONCE MORE"

"Alright Alright! Relax you all! Thank you guys for coming out here to listen to us! " Shikamaru spoke, looking at his fans.

"We will soon have another concert and that will be in Tokyo! Hope to see you all there!" Naruto spoke cheerfully.

"Guess its time for a goodbye! All you out there have an amazing night!" Neji shouted through the mike . The crow made noise.

"Hn" And that's when the crowd went damn too wild! **THE UCHIHA SASUKE **had finally spoken something.

The band mates/best friends went to the changing room. They were all sweaty. They finally got in to the room and quickly one by one they took shower and changed into their normal clothes. Naruto was in baggy blue pants and orange shirt. Neji was in brown track pants and creme shirt. Shikamaru was in green cotton pants and white shirt. Sasuke was in white cotton shorts and blue shirt. They were packing their instruments.

"Seems like you're all ready to leave!" Hatake Kakashi , their manager spoke.

"Betcha ya!" Naruto winked at Kakashi.

"We have to make another concert at Yokohama after the one in Tokyo." Kakashi said, holding his Icha Icha Paradise.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke with a surprise.

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU SAY NO TO CONCERTS? MISTER WORKAHOLIC?" Shikamaru exclaimed. There was shock written on the others face.

"We need a break. For at least a month" Sasuke said coldly. Unfazed.

"But look at the amount of money we would be making" Kakashi whined.

"He's right. We need a break. We have like made enough money!" Neji supported Sasuke's idea.

"If you guys say so! Alright then! I'll leave. See you guys on next Monday! Ja!" With that Kakashi left them.

"ITS TIME FOR SOME HOT RAMEN!" Naruto grinned and patted his stomach. The other three threw disgusting looks at him.

"WHAT! ITS NOT LIKE YOU GUYS ARE NOT HUNGRY." Naruto retorted with a frown on his face.

"Your actions are disgusting. " Sasuke spat. He had finished packing his things. He swung his bag across his shoulders and was near the door. Soon Neji and Shikamaru and Naruto followed him. After good five mins the concert place was empty and silent. They were now walking on the streets. They did not take their cars since they like to stroll during the night as they can't get much of silence and quiet.

"Whatever teme! Lets go to Ichiraku. It is a 24/7 Ramen bar." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Hn"

"Whatever"

"Aa"

"One month of break is a nice time to have fun! I'll get more time to spend with Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned and looked at the others.

"That's right. I can finally ask Tenten to marry me!" Neji grinned back at Naruto. Yea. He GRINNED OK? Cuz they, the four were best friends and didn't mind going out of character once in a while. But of course Sasuke was an exception.

"I don't even know how Hinata managed to like you , Dobe!" Sasuke was still wondering how a smart shy girl could fall for a stupid dobe like him.

"You're just Jealous teme cause you don't have a girlfriend." Naruto spoke slyly.

"Like I want one" Sasuke said coldly.

"Don't tell me you're gay!"" Shikamaru asked smirking.

"Shut up Nara!"

"I was wondering the same Sasuke" This time Neji was smirking.

"I'm. Am. Not. Gay" Sasuke spat and glared at all of them. They stopped smirking when they saw him glaring. They were about to take the next step and

**CRASH**

**AND**

**BURN**

**BABY!**

**BAAMMMM!**

Some one crashed right into Sasuke making the said person and Sasuke fall on the pavement. The other three just had their mouth wide open.

"Owww!" The person now sat up and was rubbing the head.. Sasuke just glared and sat up. After a few mins he stood up.

"Watch where you walk!" Sasuke spat.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Easy teme! I'm sure it was unintentional." Naruto patted Sasuke on the back. They all knew how high Sasuke was on personal space.

"Relax dude!" Shikamaru said, trying to calm the Uchiha.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked the the person who crashed into the Uchiha.

"I'm sure she is fine." Sasuke was mad at her for bumping into him like that. He was staring at the girl who was now looking up at him. Sasuke offered a hand and she took it. He pulled her up. Now they were standing.

The four guys looked at each other wondering when the girl will start screaming her head off when she recognizes who they were. They were waiting and after what seemed like a min the girl spoke.

"So you are the one I bumped into eh?" Haruno Sakura questioned Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. It was 11:30 in the night and all he wanted to do was eat and sleep. And now his plans were ruined and this girl was to be blamed.

"Marry me!" Sakura spoke desperately.

The guys looking at her just gawked. Was this girl just another fangirl? She couldn't be right? since she was on one of her knees and she asked that question quiet too desperately.

"WHAT" Sasuke said in monotone.

"I said MARRY ME! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" Sakura demanded. She was not getting angry.

"Look here girl! I'm not going to marry some freak with pink hair. And who do you think you're to demand me?" Sasuke was losing his temper.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Naruto whispered to Neji and Shikamaru.

"I don't know. But that fangirl is a bold one" Shikamaru was eying the two.

"I think she will get slapped. Judging by Sasuke's raising temper. " Neji had a worried look in his eyes. He didn't want tomorrow's headlines to be about Sasuke hitting a fangirl.

"Look here punk! I can demand who ever the fuck I want. And I demand you to marry me. Now be a decent enough guy and say yes to me since I am going to propose to you nicely. I know you dreamt of having nice proposal but sorry this has no romantic background and is very sudden." Sakura ordered while holding the collar of Sasuke's shirt.

. The other three just watched the scene with jaws dropping to the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and was ready to snarl. Before he could even open his mouth to utter a word...

"SAKURA! SAKURA! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER! STOP RUNNING. I KNOW YOU'RE LIEING" An old woman was shouting and running and coming towards the five of them.

"Shit" Sakura cursed. Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes. He didn't want an old woman spreading rumors about her grand-kid marrying the rock star!

"Hey grandma! Look who I have here!" Sakura fake chirped.

"Sakura I thought you were lieing." The grandmother stuttered. The boys just looked confused.

"See! He is the one I am marrying! I wasn't lieing at all." Sakura fake smiled and slung her shoulders around Sasuke's waist. And slightly punched him on the arm. The other three were thinking the same thing. _Doesn't this girl know that Sasuke is high on personal space? Damn! She is digging her own grave! _

Sasuke was now growing madder by the second. He was going to curse that pink haired woman.

"Nice to meet you, young man! Come over for cup of tea tomorrow. We can sit and talk. You are a fine young man. Sorry our meeting has to be cut short. I have errands to run. Bye Sakura sweetie!" With that the grandmother happily walked away.

"WHAT. THE. HECK. WAS. THAT?" Sasuke spoke in a very cold manner. If it was any other person they were sure to piss in their pants. He was damn scary.

"Oh! Well my grandmother wants me to get married and she has been asking me to marry her friend's grandson. The grandson is a total loser! Grandma wants to see me married before she dies so yea I just had to make sure she saw me proposing to you and introducing you to her. Anyway I'm Haruno Sakura. By the looks of it you guys are traveling. Did you guys have dinner?" Sakura asked in one breathe.

The guys just stared at her. So she wasn't a fangirl? That was nice. Naruto took the chance to speak.

"No! We are all damn hungry! We were heading to the Ramen bar!" Naruto chirped happily.

"Ramen? I know a better place to eat. So would you all like to come?" Sakura asked as she started moving.

"Which place?" Shikamaru asked.

"My friend and I own a restaurant . We make ramen and many other edible food. Its called The Ruby" Sakura explained. _Part time restaurant it is! If only you guys knew what our plight is! _

"Lead the way. " Neji said. They all started walking a bit behind Sakura. Just an inch away from her.

The guys looked at each other. With a confused expression. They decided to question the weird girl. Before they could question her, they heard a phone ringing. And what amused them was the ringtone of the phone.

Sakura took out her phone and saw who was calling her. She then smiled

"Ino-pig!"

_"Forehead-girl! Where the hell are you?"_

"Sorry! I am on my way! I was busy chasing away grandma! And I am getting four guys over to the restaurant. Have a nice meal prepared for them. I'll be there in ten minutes." Sakura explained.

"_Alright! Are they hot?" Yamanaka Ino exclaimed. _

"IDK! I couldn't see their faces properly in the dark! I'll see you soon ok?"

"_Sure_"

The phone went dead. The guys didn't understand a thing from that phone call. So Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"Your phone's ringtone..." Sasuke started.

"Oh yea! Right! They are my fav band! They are awesome right? Who wouldn't love their music! Its just FAWESOME!" Sakura exclaimed.

The boys just sighed.

"Do you listen to them?" She asked the boys, looking ahead.

"Umm..." They trailed off as they weren't given a chance to answer.

"I know the band is awesome but I think that the band mates are stuck up jerks!" Sakura spat.

The boys went wide eyed.

"WHAT!" They all said in unison.

"Really! They are all just rich people who are nothing but snobs. I think that Naruto guy is the only cheerful one there but a total moron. That pineapple head Shikamaru is one big lazy ass. Who in the world can be that lazy? Doesn't he get bored of being lazy? That Neji guy? Who in the right mind grows hairs that long? Is he a she-man I wonder." Sakura was wondering and telling the guys her opinion.

The boys were just baffled from what they heard! Did this girl even know who she was talking to?

"And finally Sasuke! I seriously think he is the worst of all! He can't even utter a single word from his motherfucking mouth! Always grunts! I swear someone needs to give a him a burned copy of HOW TO TALK-FOR TODDLERS edition. Have you looked at his chicken hair? How weird is that! He might be hot and all. But his personality is a big ugly thing. I don't even know who can stand that son of a bitch! I wonder who will end up marrying that asshole who is socially handicapped. I pity that woman! If I ever come across him I will smack him in his pretty boy face and give him a piece of my mind about actually talking like a normal human being. Rich spoilt brat! Thinks he can actually be rude to people when all they do is ask him some questions. And all he needs to do is decline them politely rather than glaring at them. That boy needs to learn manners sometime soon! "

The boys just looked at each other again! So she wasn't a fangirl! She didn't even know she insulted each of them right in the face.

"Here we are!" Sakura beamed. Now they could see each other clearly. Since there was light coming from the restaurant. Sakura did not glance back at them. But the boys stared at her. Fuck! She was beautiful.

"She's hot" Naruto commented.

"Agreed." Neji and Shikamaru both said.

Sasuke just stared at her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were mesmerizing. Her skin was porcelain white. Her lips were damn red. Those pink hairs of hers was unique. She had a lean awesome body. She was breathtaking. She had an outrageous personality. She was amusing. _I wish you knew who you were talking to! Sakura eh? Interesting. I would definitely like to see more of her! _

They all went inside the fairly big hotel. It had nice interiors. Well maintained. The smell of the food was awesome.

"Ino-pig! They are here!" Sakura shouted.

"Who did you bring? Jock? Indie?" Ino squealed

"You be the judge of that. I still haven't seen them properly." Sakura chirped.

"Alright! Lets see how beautiful or ugly the fishes are!" Ino came dashing through the kitchen door and went straight ahead to the table near the window where she saw four men sitting. She held the menu in her hands.

"Here's the menu! Let me know what you want!" Ino said smiling. Then she looked at who the four men were and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ino screamed in horror!

The boys had a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. He looked at Ino. She was sexy! The blond hair and blue eyes! And fair skin!

"I'm. Thanks!" Ino muttered.

"Are you okay Pig?" Sakura asked, coming near Ino.

"Sakura! What did you tell these boys?" Ino was fidgeting. Hoping she hadn't told them about how she disliked the four rock stars.

"I asked one guy to marry me to run away from grandma! And then I spoke about how much I hate those four rock stars! And got them here for dinner!" Sakura said innocently.

"I think...You..should ...take...a look...at...them..." Ino was panicking. She was hoping they wouldn't sue them.

Sakura turned around and saw who it was. First she smiled and then realization started hitting her and her smile faded away.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I SWEAR I AM SORRY BUT I AM NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY OPINION ON YOU GUYS BUT PLEASE DON'T SUE THIS POOR SOUL. GAHHH! I ASKED THE MOST SNOBBISH PERSON ON EARTH TO MARRY ME! NOW I THINK THE GODS OFFICIALLY HATE ME! PLEASE BE NICE TO THIS POOR SOUL AND LET GO OFF ME EASILY..." Sakura wailed.

"I SWEAR I WILL GIVE YOU FREE MEALS FOR WHAT SHE DID BUT PLEASE DON'T SUE US! YOU CAN COME FOR FREE AS LONG AS YOU THINK FREE MEAL IS REQUIRED OR YOU CAN GET FREE MEAL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE . PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN TO US!" Ino started begging. They didn't want to mess with the big leagues!

"I KNOW YOU ARE ALL BIG BAD BOYS! AND SASUKE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG! I WISH I DIDN'T SAY ALL THAT IN THE FACE! BUT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR MUSIC! SO SPEAR ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DISSED

**DRUMMER(BACK UP VOCALIST)- UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**BASSIST(BACK UP VOCALIST)- NARA SHIKAMARU**

**GUITARIST(SECOND-VOCALIST)- HYUUGA NEJI**

**ELECTRONIC GUITARIST/ VOCALIST - UCHIHA SASUKE! **

**OF THE BAND- MYSTERIOUS EYES! **

GOD SAVE ME!" Sakura was hyperventilating! And after her rant she promptly fell to the ground and the world blacked out for her. Ino who was too shocked, ran towards fallen Sakura and started crying.

"SAKURA! YOU BIG FOREHEAD ! HOW CAN YOU DIE ON ME? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! ? REMEMBER WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED THE SAME YEAR AND HAVE KIDS THE SAME YEAR AND WE WOULD BE EACH OTHER'S KID'S GODMOTHER! WHY DID YOU DIE SO YOUNG? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME-YOUR BEST FRIEND HERE ALL ALONE TO ROT AWAY? WHY SAKURA? WHY? HAD I NOT BEEN AN AWESOME BEST FRIEND/ SISTER TO YOU? DID YOU FORGET THE THINGS WE DID TOGETHER?"

Ino was crying over Sakura's chest.

The boys just looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"I think they would fit the film industry perfectly. " Neji whispered.

"They act better than any actors out there." Shikamaru agreed.

"Are you kidding? They are such drama queens!" Sasuke stated.

"I think we should tell Ino that Sakura isn't dead." Naruto suggested.

"Ino...Ino..." Shikamaru called out.

"Ah?" Ino was wiping her tears. The boys just gawked. She was really crying! WTH was wrong with these two girls?

"Sakura just fainted. She isn't dead" Shikamaru said casually.

"Oh!" Was all Ino said.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTT! HERE I THOUGHT SHE DIED OUT ON ME!" Ino screeched. The boys covered their ears and eyes. After she stopped they removed their hands from the ears and slowly opened their eyes to see Ino on the floor. Who had fainted.

"Great! Just what we needed. Should we wake them up?" Neji asked looking at the others.

"No. We should first eat. So lets check the kitchen. After we are done we can wake them up. I want to eat peacefully. Without drama. Like we don't deal with drama every morning." Sasuke said coolly and walked towards the kitchen.

"He's got a point. Thank god the restaurant is empty!" Shikamaru said and followed.

"Lets go." Neji spoke.

"I can bet the food is delicious! From the smell itself." Naruto was drooling.

The super sexy rock stars made their way to the kitchen leaving two unconscious girls on the floor. Everyone was busy tasting the food. But Sasuke noticed a picture that was lieing on the counter . He went closer to it and then he saw Sakura in the picture. It was actually a folder. He leafed through the folder quickly and closed it. He silently smirked. _Haruno Sakura eh? I know who you are! It will be interesting to work with you! You amuse me! You could be my entertainment!_

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**I want you all to leave a comment! **

**If I get more reviews then I'll update very fast.**

**So be good and review . Pretty please!**

**Fawesome is a word my best friend and I use. It goes this way.- Fucking+Awesome=FAWESOME.**

** And you guys do remember what today is right? **

**ITS THE 23rd OF JULY! SASUKE-KUN'S B'DAY! MUCH LOVE TO HIM!**

**AS A TREAT I DECIDED TO POST THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION OF THIS STORY'S FIRST CHAPTER.**

**And I have updated the other two stories as a treat! You guys can check out the latest chapters for Ask Her Out and The Cop And The Culprit.**

**R&R**

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love.**

**Ja Ne! **


	2. And he knows

**I am back! **

**Sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long!**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! **

* * *

"Now that food was damn good!" Naruto commented as he rubbed his now filled stomach.

"Who would have thought that two crazy girls could actually own an awesome restaurant?" Neji exclaimed.

"Hn. So how have you planned to propose to Tenten?" Sasuke asked casually .

"It will be such a drag." Shikamaru commented while staring at the two unconscious girls.

"I will take her out on a romantic candle light dinner and propose" Neji answered, sipping on a glass of water.

"Holy shit! Neji is a closet romantic!" Naruto started teasing Neji.

"Who would have guessed?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"The classic style! Wah Neji! You are the man!" Shikamaru grinned, still staring at the girls.

"I think you should stop staring at that blond girl. You could burn holes into her head!" This time Neji smirked.

"Shika! You are checking out the blond! For once staring at that sexy female isn't troublesome for my man!" Naruto grinned and patted Shikamaru's back. Shika only scowled.

"When will you get to know her?" This time Sasuke chose to speak.

"IDK. Tomo? I'll drop by and just make small talk. Then slowly proceed!" Shika answered.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Neji asked, pointing towards the girls.

"We should take them home?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe." Shika said, blushing.

"You just want to be around the blond. That's the only reason you're agreeing with Naruto's plan." Neji complained.

"So what?" Shika challenged.

"We will leave them and move" Sasuke spoke in finality. He did not wait for their response. He had started walking towards the door that would lead them out of this beautiful restaurant.

"Did he just leave? Just like that?" Neji asked in mild shock.

"What do you expect from him?" Shika asked. Getting ready to follow Sasuke.

"I thought he might be interested in that pink haired girl. If not fall in love, at least for a one night stand" Naruto spoke slowly.

"Lets just leave. I am sure he won't let go of that pinky after her insults." Neji said. He too started walking towards the door.

"Don't you think he will do something bad to her?" Naruto questioned the two boys. As they were walking a few paces behind Sasuke. Towards their hotel rooms.

"I think he will break her heart or something." Shikamaru guessed.

"Or for sex" Neji continued guessing.

"Or play with her. Give her hopes and then ditch her _Our classical_ way" Naruto finished guessing.

After the conversation ended, they continued their walk in silence.

Sasuke who was a few paces ahead of the boys, had his hands tucked in his pockets. He was staring ahead of the night sky that seemed to never end. So many thoughts were rushing through his head.

_They say that when you look into the night sky, you're looking at history. I wonder what's happening with mom. I just hope she is doing okay. How I wish Itachi was here today. To look at me grow and stand on my own feet. Guess not all fairytales have a happy ending. __  
_

After walking for a few more mins, the pink haired girl crossed his mind. He felt aggravated. How dare she insult him without knowing his past? She needed to learn a lesson. And he would make sure he would be the one to teach her.

After what seemed like 20 mins, the boys reached their hotel rooms . They bid goodnight to each other and went to bed.

**SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS SXS**

"THOSE FUCKING JERKS! HOW DARE THEY! THEY LEFT US WITHOUT EVEN WAKING US UP. NEITHER DID THEY PAY US! I SWEAR I WILL CHOP THEM TO PIECES AND FRY THEM UNTIL THEY ARE DEEP RED" Sakura was now shouting , standing behind the kitchen counter.

She was very much pissed off to find that the boys had left with out any notice. No money either.

"I swear! The next time we see them, we need to chop their balls off! Motherfuckers! Can't even pay even though they are loaded" Ino cursed under her breathe and started cleaning the dishes.

Sakura was folding the table clothes. She came over to the table where the boys had eaten yesterday. She thought she might find money. But no! She did not. She furrowed her brows and removed her apron. While folding it, a small piece of paper fell down. She bent to pick it up,.

"Ehh! What's this?" She opened the note. For the next min of her life she was frozen.

_**I know all about you. The restaurant is just an escape route to you. Under the bridge when the moon is watching over!**_

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was absolutely blank. Shocked out of her wits. She immediately went over to Ino.

"Ino? Can you work alone? I need to go meet grandma! She told me to get her some medicines!" Sakura lied smoothly.

"Sure! Why not! Say hello to her for me!" Ino replied while washing the dishes.

"Sure. Bye Ino!" Sakura rushed out of the door. She soon went over to her apartment.

**SXS SXS SXS SXS**

"The fuck! How the fuck does this person know? Who the heck is he? I am sure its one of the four. But who!" Sakura was cursing and stomping across the bedroom.

"Well Naruto is too hyper. Neji mind's his own business. Shikamaru is lazy for everything. he was checking out Ino anyway." Sakura was trying to figure out who it was. Suddenly the truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

"OMG! ITS SASUKE! WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT ME? GOD! I JUST HOPE HE DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING. IS HE EVEN SERIOUS?" Sakura was now panicking.

"How does he even know all these? What exactly does he know?" Sakura was now sitting on her bed and thinking and thinking. So many secrets. So many disguises. What could Sasuke possibly know?

"Okay! I so need to find out! I am going there!" Sakura decided to know what Sauske knows. She then laid down on the bed and went to sleep. She needed rest! As soon as she hit the pillow, she was dead to the world.

**SXS SXS SXS SXS**

"Oye! Teme! What's going on in that brain of yours? You're creepily silent" Naruto asked, pulling a shirt on. Sasuke was staring out the window

"When has he not been creepily silent? That's what he is!" Shikamaru yawned and answered

"Seriously homie! What you thinking?" Neji asked again.

"Nothing that concerns any of you!" Sasuke answered coldly

"Gee! What's with him?" Naruto turned and asked the other two who were sitting on the bed of the hotel room.

"God knows! Better not disturb him!" Neji advised the other two. They saw Sasuke walk out of the room.

Sasuke slowly walked out of the room. He had this strange creepy expression on his face. Slowly he smirked to himself.

_Sakura eh? I would love to look at the shock on your face when I tell you things I know about you! I am damn sure that you will meet me. You'll be such an entertainment to me. Its been a long time since I played! _

Sasuke now reached his Lamborghini and hoped in. He took off at jet speed.

**SXS SXS SXS SXS**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? ITS SO FUCKING COLD OUT HERE AND I AM WAITING FOR HIM FOR THE PAST 10 MINS. HE BETTER SHOW UP" Sakura was cursing loudly as she rubbed her palms together.

It was around 10 in the night. She was near the under bridge. Under bridge was a place no one dared to visit during the night. It was believed to be haunted. And Sakura was now all alone in that place.

The place was beautiful. It gave a clear view of the sky. The green fresh grass, the lilies, daisies and the jasmines. The roses. Everything made the place look beautiful. The water appeared to be very pure.

"The impatient one. Aren't you?" A cool sexy deep voice startled Sakura. She caught her breathe and turned around to see Sasuke.

"YOU! Don't you scare me like that" Sakura spoke warily.

"Hn"

Sakura looked up at him. He looked so amazing in the moonlight. It was as if he was made for the night sky. His ebony hairs, onyx eyes. The deep voice. The toned body. Chiseled features. All in all he was breathe taking.

"You can stop checking me out" Sasuke said coolly. A smirk marred his face. Hands in his pocket.

"Shut up." Sakura grunted. Then she remembered why she was here.

"So what exactly do you know about me?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Why don't you find out what I know?" Sasuke was being a smartass. He was enjoying this conversation.

"Look I don't know what you know. Make it easier for the both of us. Just tell me everything you know" Sakura was sounding desperate.

"Ino doesn't know either. Does she?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"No." Sakura answered blandly. She was now looking at her own reflection in the water. She sensed Sasuke sitting down. leaving his legs inside the water. She did the same thing.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked. Now looking up at the beautiful moon.

"How did you find out about me? About my secrets?" Sakura asked in a dull voice

"I just happen to know everything. You just made me curious. I will not tell you where I found you, what I heard. What I know. Not yet." Sasuke answered firmly.

"I will wait. But just don't go telling people about it" Sakura had no emotions in her voice. She was too tired.

"Do I look that cheap to you?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed manner

"No. I am just scared" Sakura now looked into his eyes. She could feel herself drowning.

"You don't have to be. I'll ask you something in return. For keeping your life a secret." He spoke after a long pause

"What would that be?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her intently. He then handed over a sheet of paper to her. Sakura took it and saw the headlines. She was shocked again.

"You are kidding!" She said shakily.

"I don't play jokes Sakura. Find me in my office at 10am tomorrow" With that Sasuke walked away . Without even turning back.

"What do I do? What's he planning?" Sakura slowly got up from the place and started walking towards her apartment.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update. **

**I have been really busy with college! I will be updating all my other stories tomorrow! **

**Now all you guys have to do is review! **

**For more updates on other stories, check my bio data often. If I am gonna take more time to update, I would be informing you all about it on my info thingy on the profile! **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
